


Something Like Catnip [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Supernatural Podfics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Accidents, Male-Female Friendship, Most unlikely of friends, Scenting, Unlikely Friendships, Witches, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Dean gets hit with an incomplete spell that leaves him with the unusual sensory ability of smells associated with people, like an aura being sensed olfactorily.Which is all well and good, he's not hurt, so no harm, no foul- even if Sam always smells like cinnamon and a bakery, making Dean hungry all the time.It becomes a problem when he smells Cas, though. [Length: 11mins 21 secs]





	Something Like Catnip [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something like Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829514) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



**Text:** [Something Like Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829514)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating:** G

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Relationships:** Dean & Rowena Macleod (Unlikely Friendship)

 **Length:** 11 mins 21 secs

**Summary:**

Dean gets hit with an incomplete spell that leaves him with the unusual sensory ability of smells associated with people, like an aura being sensed olfactorily.

Which is all well and good, he's not hurt, so no harm, no foul- even if Sam always smells like cinnamon and a bakery, making Dean hungry all the time.

It becomes a problem when he smells  _Cas_ , though.

 **Files:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hzovh62av8aalab/SPN_Something_Like_Catnip_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/orai7jecoeo1cxd/SPN_Something_Like_Catnip_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
